


Resolve

by Surreal, thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-15
Updated: 2001-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: New Year's resolutions.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Resolve by Surreal and Allison

That's right, it's another cheesy holiday story by me and Alison...MUAHHAHAAA!! Just some random cuteness, nothing big.

For those who are still with me...if anyone has a life preserver handy, could you toss it towards "Shiva"? It's a bit dead in the water at the moment...:)

Enough of that. On with this thing...

.oOOo.

Resolve  
by Surreal and Alison  
Feedback: and   
Rating: PG  
Archive: Whatever  
Category: Langly/Byers slash; FT  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not yet.  
Summery: New Year's resolutions.

* * *

.oOOo.

December 29th, 2000

"Langly, you're driving me nuts. I already told you what I think and it's up to you to do it."

The younger man sighed wearily and rested his chin on his folded arms on the worktable. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "I just wish I had some idea of how he would react. I mean, I don't want to totally piss him off to the point where he moves out or something..."

Frohike shook his head, internally cursing himself for making that promise to remain silent on the matter. "I don't think he'll be mad. A bit surprised, yes. Hell, he might even surprise *you*."

"Yeah, by decking me," Langly snorted derisively. "I just don't want this to kill our friendship. I couldn't take that. Maybe I should just be happy having him around, being friends."

"He's not as fragile as you might think he is, buddy. Trust me, give him the chance. Tell him, and let him make that choice. It's all you can do."

Raising his head, Langly finally looked over at his friend. He saw the determined look, the one that always gave him the courage to take the next step. He met it with a weak smile. "We'll see."

Before he could say any more he was cut off by the ring of the telephone, and he couldn't prevent a smile beginning to form on his face at the familiar, slightly husky voice. "Langly?"

"Yeah, John..." but then his heart lurched at the distressed, pained tone of his friend on the line. Something was wrong.

"Langly, can you come get me? I'm in the park...I've done something stupid. I slipped on a patch of ice, I think I might have broken my ankle or something."

Langly took a deep breath. At least it wasn't anything worse. Keep calm now, don't overreact. "Sure, buddy, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

He was on his way out of the HQ almost before Byers had finished speaking.

In the park Byers switched off his cell phone, cursing softly to himself. "God, he's really gonna be pissed at me now."

.oOOo.

Langly jogged through the park, trying to keep his footing on the slippery path and at the same time looking for Byers. On a bench by the lake, south side of the bridge...yes, there he was. Hunched over, cold and in pain...'Oh, John'...

Byers looked up as he approached, tried to straighten up but grimaced in pain as he tried to move his leg. "Sorry about this."

Langly found his usual store of sarcastic retorts had completely deserted him. All he wanted to do was take John in his arms, reassure him, warm him, help him, take the pain away...He tried to keep his face in its usual impassive mask. "S'okay...lucky you had your phone with you. Can you walk?"

Byers shook his head, grimacing in pain again and biting his lip. "I don't think so. Can you help me up?"

He put out his hand and Langly took it, firm and warm. Ringo, if only I could tell you how good that feels...

Langly pulled him upright, steadying him with both hands on his shoulders. Oh, John, if I could just hold you...

Byers tried to put some weight on his injured foot, but gasped with pain and swayed against Langly. Langly instantly tightened his grip, slipping one arm around Byers' waist. "Here...put your arm around my shoulders, that's right..."

Byers complied, blushing and turning his face away. "Sorry," he muttered again.

As they made their way carefully towards the car, Langly sighed internally. 'He doesn't even want me to touch him, not even when he's hurting and asked for my help...'

.oOOo.

Frohike looked up in relief when his two comrades returned to the HQ, Byers carefully hobbling on two crutches. "What's the verdict?"

"Sprained ankle. Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation, all that crap."

"Too bad. You still want to come to Scully's party Sunday?"

"I'll see how it feels tomorrow. Right now it hurts. I'm going to lie down."

He turned to Langly. "Ringo...thanks for...well, you know."

Langly touched him briefly on the shoulder. "Anytime, buddy... can I get you anything?"

Byers smiled at him, that rare sweet smile that made Langly's heart turn over. "No thanks, I'll be okay."

He turned to make his way towards the sleeping quarters. Langly watched him out of sight, then looked around to see Frohike looking at him. He sighed. "What can I do?"

.oOOo.

December 31st, 11:51pm. Scully's apartment

To everyone's shock, it was Agent Doggett who had arranged the surprise New Year's Eve party at Agent Scully's place. She tried to resist his infectious good mood and the cheesy party decorations.

With AD Skinner, Kimberly, several of 'the Bureau's finest', the Lone Gunmen, and her own mother in tow, she had no hope of turning them away.

She watched with warm amusement the small crowd of her friends and family as they talked amongst themselves, never leaving her without someone to talk to herself. It made her feel good, knowing that in only a few short months, her new partner had known just the right thing to do, knew exactly what she'd needed.

Spotting Byers on the couch where the other two Gunmen had settled him, she made her way over to talk to him.

He looked up at her with a shy smile, almost apologetic. "Sorry, I'm not much for mingling tonight," he told her, nodding to the leg he had stretched out on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, John," she assured him, taking a seat close to him on the couch. "So...you decided yet?" she asked with a knowing smile, getting straight to the point.

He lowered his head quickly, but not fast enough to hide his blush. "Um...not really..." he mumbled, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt.

Scully sighed. "You need to tell him, John. If not for yourself, then for me!" He shot her a curious look. "You're driving me nuts!!" she grinned at him.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I...just don't know how he would react. I don't want to scare him away."

"He isn't the type to scare that easily, you know that. Just give him the chance to decide. Leave it up to him and stop driving yourself crazy wondering forever."

Giving her a small, unsteady smile, he shrugged. "We'll see..."

Standing to move away, she patted his shoulder. "It's almost midnight," she reminded him. Glancing across the crowded room, she caught a brief glimpse of Frohike giving Langly a non-too-gentle shove in their direction. Smiling inwardly, she looked back down at Byers. "Just...let it happen."

Byers stared down at his hands, unseeing as he struggled for the right thing to do.

As the last seconds were counted down, he felt a presence next to him. He looked up and felt himself flush brightly when he saw Langly sitting down next to him.

He knew this was his chance.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the hand cup his jaw gently, and the warm, moist lips brushing across his own. He lost all ability to think, forgetting in that instant any hesitation as he eagerly met the shy kiss with his own pent-up desire.

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into a face that must be mirroring his own stunned realization. Taking in a shaky breath, he gave a little laugh.

"How did you--" they both started in unison, then dissolving into disbelieving laughter.

Darting a searching glance across the room, they both found who they were looking for standing together. Frohike and Scully were watching them with smug, happy grins on their faces.

Turning back, Langly used the hand still on Byers' chin to tilt the older man's face back to him, and kissed him again. No need for the tense, careful approach anymore, he gave his all, letting Byers know exactly how he felt without needing any words.

"Happy New Year, John," he whispered.

"Yeah, it is," Byers agreed, pulling his new lover into a tight embrace.

.oOOo.

End.


End file.
